


The Pirate and the Commodore

by BladeAchilles



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, old LJ fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeAchilles/pseuds/BladeAchilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 little drabbles based off of the poem The Walrus and the Carpenter by Lewis Carroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate and the Commodore

1\. Shoes

  
  


            Two pairs of shoes lie tangled together on the hard wooden floor like their owners on the bed behind them. One is wild, scuffed, eccentric and piratey. The other is restrained and solid as is befitting a Commodore of the Royal Navy, but for this sleepy moment they are in quiet accord with each other. The early dawn light illuminates leather and wood in a way that would make any still life artist proud. Soon they will be dashing about on ship decks and roaming the high seas, but not now. This is the first time they ended up in such an intimate position, but perhaps it will not be the last.

 

 

 

2\. Ships

  
  


            The Black Pearl is far ahead of his own Dauntless, and James Norrington secretly admires his prey. Her sleek lines, elegant black sails, and the swift way she cuts through the waves-even though she is a pirate’s ship Norrington is drawn to it. Ships are his life; ships and the hunt and his honor. He knows that all captains are entwined with their ships in a way that transcends a man and a wooden boat; he also knows that he can feel the Black Pearl tugging at him. It’s all he can do to stop his mind from wondering what all that says about him and the Pearl’s captain-Sparrow.

 

 

 

3\. Sealing Wax

 

 

            Jack Sparrow’s execution order is sitting on the desk before James and he can see that the wax is still fresh. It’s blood-red and warm; he lightly traces a finger over Governor Swan’s seal and thinks about tomorrow. He’s been hunting Jack for what seems like a lifetime, and here is where it ends. This little blob of wax is going to hang Spa-the _pirate_ by the neck until dead, and somehow that causes a pang of regret in Norrington. It frustrates and maddens him-he should be rejoicing, not thinking of dark, promising eyes and a slim frame. He absently breaks off a tiny piece of the corner seal and tries desperately not to hope that something will happen tomorrow to cancel out this order.

 

 

4\. Cabbages

 

 

            The first time Norrington kisses Jack all he can think about is how Sparrow tastes of rum and cabbage. The rum he expected (or would have, if he had expected this kiss at all), but the cabbage confused him for a moment. Of course theoretically, Jack had to eat, he knew that, but somehow he did not expect anything so common to be lingering on his witty and talented tongue. They’re in a horrid little inn in Tortuga, and cabbage was doubtless the staple of the meals here, but it still strikes James as a crime- it seems to him that Jack should taste like the sea and fine whiskey and freedom.

 

 

5\. Kings

 

            A captain on his ship must be a king to his men-but kings differ. One may demand utter loyalty from his men; he may earn their respect and hide away all of his emotions and weaknesses until he is cool and removed, the sort that they would risk their life for. Another may rule by trickery and bravado; forced to be a step ahead of his men in order to harness them. Norrington and Jack both know this. At first glance they seem so different, but sometimes in the middle of the night while idly tracing each other’s scars, they ponder this and wonder if that was what drew them together in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Added this old-as-sin fic from my LJ because I was recently blindsided by Norrington feels. After all these years? Always.


End file.
